Blankets
by ANNAinDreamland
Summary: Namida can't seem to fall alseep after spending time with Tobi and she finally figures out why. She needs to sleep so she decides to act. Sequal to Sick Days. Warnings: TobiXOC, fluffiness


A/N-The first part is mainly me trying to get over my nervousness of writing really fluffy scenes like that. Like I said, sequal to the Sick Days Tobi one shot I have. It's not really neccessary to read first but it might help.

* * *

"But why won't Namida-kun give Tobi his blanket back?" The black haired boy asked as we stood in the dark closet, my hands on his shoulders, and his hands loosely on my waist.

I laughed, hearing the ever familiar question.

"Because you gave the blanket to me, Toni," I answered.

Two months ago, I got sick and coming back to the Akatsuki hideout, I was too worn out to cover myself with any covers. The next morning, I found myself covered with a blanket I never saw before. I refused to part with it, trying to figure out why the blanket smelled so familiar. It wasn't until the next morning when Tobi kissed me that I realized the blanket smelled like him.

Standing on my toes, I pressed my lips over Tobi's, the familiar fluttering of my heart taking place. Tobi's arms tightened slightly around my waist and my lips curved upward.

I would never tell Tobi this but I kept his blanket because whenever I woke up during the night for whatever reason, I loved to smell the blanket and think of him. Or sometimes, when Tobi was on a mission with Deidara and I was at the hideout, I liked to have that blanket with me.

I pulled back from Tobi, my breathing heavy.

"What does it matter if I have your blanket or not?" I asked. "You have another."

"Why does Namida-kun like to take Tobi's stuff?" Tobi asked and I grinned.

Before I got sick, Tobi let me borrow his Akatsuki hat when it was pouring rain and Tobi had his mask on anyway. After he kissed me, I hid the hat on him so I could keep it. I wasn't planning on giving it back.

"You let me have that hat," I answered, indignantly. "Plus, you said you were being a good boy letting my use it. Those are the only two things of yours I have!"

Though sometime soon, I do plan on getting one of his shirts that he wore. With or without permission.

"Tobi is a good boy!" He said. If I could have seen in the dark, he would have been grinning.

Tobi's head bent down and his lips pushed down against mine. My heart fluttered and I stood on my toes, pressing mine harder against his. I let go of Tobi's shirt and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. Tobi responded by tightening his grip around my waist.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before I slowly pulled away, my head woozy and my breath heavy.

"Good night, Tobi," I said, loosening my arms around his neck and Tobi loosened his grip. I kissed Tobi slightly one more time on the lip and opened the door from the closet to the hall. I walked into the dark hall.

"But Tobi likes his blanket," I heard Tobi say sadly behind me. I smiled back to him and walked over to my door.

"Good night Namida-kun," Tobi said, walking past me as I slipped inside.

Curling up in Tobi's blanket, I tried to fall asleep.

I always made sure Tobi and I would only kiss in a unused room or something. It wasn't because I was afraid the other Akatsuki members would be angry because most of the other members realized at least something was going on between us. It was that I felt so uncomfortable kissing Tobi anywhere we felt like when the hideout was everyone else's too. Kissing in front of them was weird, too, and the idea of anyone walking in on us was too embarrassing to think about.

* * *

I sighed before turning over the hundredth time this night. I tightened the blanket around me, smelling Tobi's scent on the blanket.

Suddenly my eyes popped open.

_'This blanket smells like...'_

I brought up and arm and smelled my sleeve.

_'It smells like me!'_

I glared down at the traitorous blanket that was supposed to smell like Tobi. After two months of the blanket scented like Tobi, my scent finally rubbed off on it.

"What do I do know?" I mumbled, noticing the clock said 11:13 at night.

I could try to go to sleep with this blanket or...

I grinned, glancing up at my door. Quickly, I stood up and grabbed Tobi's cover. I quietly stepped over to the door and opening, slipped through the door.

I quickly walked two doors down, making sure to be quiet since Kakuzu and Hidan were here. When I reached Tobi's door, I didn't bother to knock, considering Tobi wouldn't wake up just because of a few knocks. Deidara's used his clay to wake him up before.

I stepped inside the room and walked over to Tobi's bed.

"Psst, Tobi," I whispered, nudging him. "Wake up!"

My eye twitched as Tobi still didn't wake up. I pushed the blanket to one arm and held a fist in the other. Moving quickly, I punched Tobi in the shoulder. Tobi was pushed back into the bed and the bed rebounded slightly off the floor. Tobi's eyes opened as the bed cracked somewhere.

"Namida-kun?" Tobi asked, unsure, sitting up. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's me," I said. "I came to give you your blanket back."

Tobi's eyes widened with glee. Before he could stop me, I yanked the cover he was using and threw it in one of my arms. I threw him back the blanket I had kept from him.

"Good night, Tobi," I said as I began to leave, the new blanket in my hand, grinning.

"Namida-kun, wait!" Tobi cried out, indignantly.

I turned around, realizing I forgot one thing.

"Sorry, Tobi," I apologized. I bent down and kissed Tobi lightly on the lips. "Now, good night."

I turned around and walked over to the door before he could stop me.

"But I like that blanket, too..." I heard Tobi mutter behind me. I grinned and walked to my room.

Back in my bed, I smiled, Tobi's scent all over the blanket.

* * *

Well, I liked it. Hope you did, too.

No flames, please. Really. If you don't like it, click out of it.


End file.
